The Drug Synthesis and Chemistry Branch maintains a chemical and drug repository in support of the Developmental Therapeutics Program drug development program. The principal objectives of this project are the receipt, storage, inventory, distribution, documentation and control of synthetic compounds, natural products and bulk drugs.